


Feed

by Gaygent37



Series: Tentatodd Week 2019 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alien Creatures, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Anal Sex, Cock Worship, Cock slut Dick, Feeding, From Tim's POV, Jason feeds on Sexual Energy, Jason is a tease, Kinda, M/M, Outsider POV on Jason/Dick, Selfish Dick, Teasing, Tentacle Bondage, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Tim gets cockblocked, Tim is sassy, Triple Penetration, a tiny bit of crack, makeshift cock ring, very little Damijay actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-21 18:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaygent37/pseuds/Gaygent37
Summary: Deep in the caves under Wayne Manor, a large alien creature is trapped.The creature, Jason, is complacent if he is fed on a regular basis, but when he isn't, he usually gets annoyed.So to prevent Jason from wreaking havoc, Dick, Tim, and Damian all pay him a visit.





	Feed

“Hey, have you fed Jason yesterday?” Dick asked.

Tim frowned at him. “It wasn’t my turn to feed Jason though.”

“Uh, yeah, it is,” Dick said. “It was Tuesday.”

“But I fed him on Saturday!” Tim said. “I switched with Damian!”

“But he fed Jason on Sunday, and I fed him Monday!”

Tim blinked at Dick, mouth slightly agape. “But I- Oh my god, are you telling me that no one fed Jason yesterday?”

“Not that I know of! Bruce was out all day!” Dick said. “Shit, Jay’s not going to be happy. Go check on him.”

“Why should I?” Tim whined. “I don’t like unhappy Jay.”

“Neither do I,” Dick said with a hiss. “Damn it, let’s go together then.”

“And drag Damian along. That brat’s not getting out of this.”

Dick groaned. “Fine. But you deal with the bitching afterwards.”

Tim pushed his work aside and nodded. “He bitches at me anyway.”

They found Damian in the living room, sketching the view outside the window. He had his watercolors set up and was adjusting his easel to get the best natural lighting. He only glanced at them for a second as they entered.

“C’mon, Dami,” Dick said. “You gotta set that aside. We’ve got work to do.”

“What work?” Damian asked, not looking up from his swift pencil movements.

“Angry, hungry Jason business,” Tim said. “We forgot to feed him yesterday.”

“You were supposed to feed him, Drake,” Damian said.

“No, I traded with you, remember?! You know what, I don’t want to argue with you. But no one fed Jason yesterday and he’s going to be mad.”

“Then go deal with him.”

“You really think only two of us are going to be able to keep him satisfied?” Tim snapped.

Damian finally looked up. He sighed and put his pencil back down. He glanced at his watercolors and grumbled, “Who knows when the next time I’ll get a chance to paint this scene will be.”

“Take a photo,” Tim said, grabbing Damian’s phone and tossing it at the boy. Damian snapped a quick picture and then followed his brothers out of the room.

He tugged at his tie as they made their way down the hall towards the Cave. He tossed the tie, his jacket and shirt onto a chair.

He glared at Tim as he shucked his pants and socks off, shivering slightly in just his boxers. Tim pulled his sweatshirt over his head with a bit of difficulty and kicked his pants off as well. Dick had only been wearing a t-shirt anyway, just tossed that away.

They hurried down the longest tunnel of the Cave. The sound of rushing water grew louder and after about a couple minutes of jogging, they reached a large cave, one slightly smaller than the Cave itself.

There were a couple deep pools of water, a few shallow ones, and a waterfall about ten feet high.

“Jason!” Dick called into the dimly lit cave.

There was a high pitched whine in response.

They quickly climbed down from the tunnel, being careful as they made their way over the slippery rock. Dick knelt down in front of the deepest and largest pool of water. After a moment, two huge, blue eyes popped over the surface.

There was mournful moaning sound that echoed in the cave.

A thick, dark red tentacle reached up and touched Dick’s bare shoulder.

“Hey, babe,” Dick said with a sheepish smile. “How’re you doing?”

Another mournful moan in response. Another tentacle slithered out of the water, looping around Damian’s ankle and pulling him forwards. Damian sat down at the edge of the rock, letting his feet dangle into the cold cave water. The tentacle moved up his leg and clung onto him.

“Hello, Jason,” Damian said with a small sigh. “I apologize for Drake’s ineptitude.”

Another tentacle curled up his other leg, anchoring Damian there.

A fourth tentacle came out of the water, reaching for Tim. Tim sighed and walked forward, letting the tentacle wrap around his waist and his shoulders. “Hey,” Tim said. He winced, truly apologetic. “Didn’t mean to leave you hungry yesterday. We all got mixed up with whose turn it was.”

The tentacle around Tim tugged at him sharply, pulling him off balance and into the pitch black pool of water. As Tim hit the cold surface, he heard a small yelp from Dick as he was pulled in, and barely saw the way Damian slipped in almost silently.

Tim felt more tentacles roaming his body. They had practically cocooned him before bringing his head up out of the water for air.

Tim gasped and shivered, his teeth chattering. Dick as held nearby, a tentacle pushing his wet hair out of his face. Damian coughed, spitting water out of his mouth. He had a tentacle around his neck and gently stroking his jaw.

_Where is Bruce? Is he okay?_

“Yeah, he’s fine,” Dick said. “Just work today and tomorrow,” Dick said with a small wince.

 _Are you cold?_ Jason asked telepathically. In the water, he could communicate with them.

“We’re naked in a cave that never sees the sun’s light in a pool of cave water. What do you think?” Tim said.

There was a low grumbling from Jason. _Sassy._

Tim was pulled closer to Jason’s main body. His huge blue eyes were right in Tim’s face now, almost cross-eyed staring at him. The water right next to Jason’s body was hot and comfortable, almost Jacuzzi temperature.

 _Better?_ he asked.

“Yeah, thanks,” Tim said, relaxing into Jason’s hold. He paused a second, before saying thoughtfully, “You’re not mad that we forgot to feed you?”

 _I am not mad,_ Jason said in a rather pleasant voice. _Because all my boys came_.

“Ah, I see. Christmas came early, huh?” Tim teased with a snort. Jason liked referring to Dick, Damian, and him as his “boys”. Tim had asked once why Bruce was not included in there, and Jason had patiently explained that Bruce was also one of his boys, but not the same way that Dick, Damian, and he was. Tim did not understand, but apparently there was a distinction, so he dropped it.

One of Jason’s tentacles slipped into Tim’s boxers, and from Damian’s light gasp, Tim assumed he was going the same there.

“I’m cold too, Jay,” Dick whined, and Jason pulled him close as well. Damian was also pulled in, even though he said nothing about the chill.

Together, Jason’s three tentacles split and wrapped their cocks up into it. His tentacles started sucking gently, urging them to hardness.

_Feels good?_

“Yeah,” Dick groaned, hooking his arms around Jason’s head selfishly. He drew himself closer, pressing up tightly against Jason. “Fuck, Jay.” His thigh brushed up against Damian’s as he rutted up into Jason’s tentacle. He let out a low moan, letting his head fall forward, right between Jason’s two big eyes.

From the depths of the black waters, Jason’s prehensile tongue came up out of the water and wrapped around Dick’s neck.

It traced Dick’s jugular, around the nape of his neck, along his jaw, and then his lips. Dick let his mouth fall open with a soft gasp, and Jason’s tongue slipped inside. Dick moaned wantonly.

Out of the three of them, Dick was probably the only one who would not complain about feeding Jason. If anything, he enjoyed it immensely, and would probably do it every day if feeding Jason did not physically drain them very much.

Jason’s tentacles squeezed rhythmically around their cocks, and Damian started getting close. At nineteen, Damian could come three times in one feeding no problem. Tim could come twice on a good day, and Dick could end up not coming at all.

But that was probably because Jason teased him like that. Once Jason was full, he would just let go, regardless of whether or not they were satisfied.

On a couple occasions already, Tim had to listen to Dick moan and groan about how Jason did not finish him off, even after edging him for two hours straight.

Tim, much more content on just watching than participating, rested his head on the side of Jason’s, and just watched as Dick sucked lewdly on Jason’s tongue, taking him deep into his throat. So much that Tim could see Jason’s tongue moving around in Dick’s neck.

Damian on the other hand, came with a shout. Jason gently unwrapped his tentacles from around Damian and brought him back to the edge, nudging him up onto the rock. Damian lay there, panting as one of Jason’s tentacles cleaned up Damian’s twitching cock.

_You okay?_

Damian let out a tired groan and lay on the cold, wet stone, panting. “Yeah,” he said. “Just… tired.”

 _Do not sleep on the stone. You will catch a cold,_ Jason said gently. _Go find a bed?_

“Too… far a walk,” Damian mumbled. “Just gonna take… a nap.”

Jason’s tentacles tightened around Tim, making him gasp out softly. Jason gave a grumble of displeasure.

Feeding Jason took a lot of energy, both sexual and physical. Usually, however, if Jason was kept fed regularly, they could drag themselves to the showers, then off to sleep. But in those rare instances where Jason is not fed according to schedule, he drew a lot more energy from them.

 _Will you get him to a bed?_ Jason asked.

“Me?” Tim whined. “But-”

_He will be sick and grouchy._

Tim huffed. “Fine,” he grumbled. He had not even gotten a chance to get off. “What about Dick?”

“Oh god,” Dick shouted at the same time as Jason’s tentacles thrust into him. “J-Jay!”

 _I will keep him here,_ Jason said. _Come back for him later._

“What about _me_?”

 _I will see you tomorrow,_ Jason said. _Your brothers will be too drained to come see me again._

Tim pouted. He was horribly hard, and he had just reached the pleasant floaty bridge between arousal and orgasm. “Should have thought about it _before_ you dragged me into the water,” he growled.

_I know you do not mind a tease._

Tim gave Jason a glare as he was slowly brought back towards the rock as well. “Yeah, if I still get to get off.”

Dick tightened his arms around Jason’s thick neck, burying his face into Jason’s neck as he came violently, completely unaware of his surroundings. However, Jason kept on fucking him at the same pace.

 _Tomorrow,_ Jason promised. _And if you are quick enough, perhaps you will make it back before your brother passes out. Then, you can watch. You like watching._

Jason said that as a statement, and Tim swallowed at that thought. He climbed out of the pool, his legs a bit weak and shaky. He groaned as Jason let go of his cock and his tentacle trailed down Tim’s bare leg.

Tim slipped his arms under Damian’s unconscious body. The boy had passed out even though he only came once. Tim hoisted him over his shoulders. He did his best not to slip and fall and hurt both of them. As he headed into the tunnel, Tim looked behind him to see that Jason had lifted Dick out of the water now.

His head was thrown back, his mouth wide open with lewd moans spilling from his lips at every second. One of Jason’s tentacles were wrapped around the base of Dick’s cock, keeping him from coming again. He also had three tentacles pumping out of his hole at three different paces. It looked like torture, but just seeing that made Tim’s cock twitch.  

It was a long walk back to the main Cave.

He dumped Damian onto one of the cots in the med bay, pulled out a blanket, tossed it over Damian’s almost dry form before shutting the lights off and leaving him to sleep.

Tim sped walked back to down the tunnel to Jason’s cave. Of course, it was no surprise that Dick was lying on the stone floor, passed out cold, a single tentacle curled around his wrist.

Jason was nowhere to be seen.

Tim walked over, glaring into the deep pool, knowing Jason was hiding down there somewhere.

“Fuck you,” Tim growled under his breath, his comment lost in the echoing roar of the waterfall. He scooped Dick up into his arms, watching as the tentacle slipped from around Dick’s wrist and into the water.

As Tim turned to go, he felt a sharp slap on his ass, nearly causing him to slip and fall in surprise. He whirled around the best he could with a grown man in his arms.

All he saw were ripples on the surface of the otherwise calm surface of the pool.


End file.
